The War Planet
by SevenSi
Summary: just single word prompts for Dr. Samantha Grimm and John Reaper Grimm. 2nd chapter based off one of the prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Short sentences created for a community; Doom brother and sister team

* * *

**#01 – Comfort**

His sister was extremely independent; she was the level headed fraternal twin, even before she saved his life with the serum – she reassured him that he was not a bad person.

**#02 – Kiss**

She kissed him on the cheek for good luck and he was glad to know that his fraternal twin still believed in him.

**#03 – Soft**

When she reached into the burnt flesh of the victim, she felt the soft folds of the liver, then the heart, and showed them to her brother who practically grimaced at the sight.

**#04 – Pain**

The pain was excruciating; white hot heat seared his insides, nearly killing him – and all the while, Sam tried to inject him with the chromosome 24 to give him super human strength.

**#05 – Potatoes**

Reaper asked his sister why weren't there any cafeterias around the facility, and she had just shrugged and said that there are vending machines that catered hot and spicy potato chips.

**#06 – Rain**

Nearly everyone who has been to Mars knows that there isn't any such thing as rain as it rains on earth; therefore, what would explain the hot moisture coming from the red sky above their heads as they ran from the imps.

**#07 – Chocolate**

He brought her a bar of chocolate from earth, and she smiled, took it and placed it securely in her laboratory coat.

**#08 – Happiness**

While Samantha was inspecting the carcass with an undetached air; she was feeling kind of hungry for Chinese food, and he chuckled next to her and asked if she wanted a double happiness menu.

**#09 – Telephone**

The use of the phone was obsolete on Mars; they used the intercom and other devices to contact each other, and for Reaper and his sister - something close to telepathic communication.

**#10 – Ears**

They had gasped out loud when they saw Dr. Carmack taking out his own ear; she had tried to calm the man down, yet her brother - who thought he saw it all - couldn't believe what was happening.

**#11 – Name**

When dead bodies started coming in the laboratory by the marines; Samantha couldn't identify the victims, but her brother took a look at their necks to find any chains that might connect them to their owner.

**#12 – Sensual**

There was nothing sensual about where they were; a facility that housed many archeological digs that even shocked Reaper, yet Samantha acted as if it weren't anything at all.

**#13 – Death**

The Grim Reaper was what he was referred to, because his team mates decided that it would be appropriate; but to Sam, he was always her twin brother.

**#14 – Sex**

Dr. Samantha Grimm was an excellent scientist who conducted the archeological research on Martian civilization; and it was her brother who became the soldier, fighting and protecting civilians while she - fought her way to protect a species, whatever the gender.

**#15 – Touch**

It was an ugly thing - the piece of tongue flesh that made this horrific noise; however, when Samantha explained to her brother what it meant when drops of blood from different people affected it, he could only stare in fascinated horror.

**#16 – Weakness**

They were both from the same parents; both very strong and determined and not a single cowardly nerve ran in their veins.

**#17 - Tears**

She felt hot scalding tears burn her at the back of her eyes; she was intensely relieved that her brother had saved them from a sure death.

**#18 – Speed **

There were monsters that could topple a human being in no time at all, and when Dr. Cormack's demonic form came into effect, Samantha could only grieve for the poor man, but for her brother; he would most likely shoot it in the head just like his sarge did.

**#19 – Wind**

Both of them felt a strong wind coming from the south end of the facility; hot tropical and humid like, which would appear that it had been burnt down by some unknown entity.

**#20 – Freedom**

There was no such thing as freedom on Mars; everything inside the compound has been secured and locked down,

**#21 – Life**

Somehow, when this projectile tongue which is deliberately puked out of the victims, Sam could tell which ones were aggressive and which were gentle, making a believer out of John.

**#22 – Jealousy**

"These demons, or whatever they are, they were once humans; full of jealousy, hatred, pride, and self loathing," he said to her, but she assured him that whatever happened to him, he would _not _turn out to be one of them.

**# 23 – Hands**

Samantha showed John that the latest victim was indeed Goat, because of the mutilation of the corpse's body, from his hands to his forearms.

**#24 – Taste**

He could feel the rising bile come up from his throat; the taste of acid so rancid and excruciating that even Samantha empathized for her brother.

**#25 – Devotion**

John Reaper was devoted to his team; Samantha, his sister was devoted to her experiments.

**#26 – Forever**

"How long does this infection take?" he'd ask his sister while she was researching over the blood samples through a mini-telescope, and she just shook her head, telling him that it won't last long, but the final result is forever for the injured party.

**#27 – Blood**

"I need a blood sample of this," she asked her brother, but he just shook his head, told her that he'll be glad to find the motherfucker who killed his comrades and take more than just its blood.

**#28 – Sickness**

It was a kind of sickness really, the way Dr. Cormack wanted to experiment on a psychotic killer like that; however, science does fail in morals at times, her sibling - the unscientific one - would remind her.

**#29 – Melody**

How much further would they go to find another innocent prey who hid in the facility; hoping against hope that the people were still alive, the siblings pushed on to find an empty tune in their hearts at the outcome.

**#30 – Star**

"You can't see many stars on Mars," Grimm would say this to his sister, but she blinked up at him, and told him that with a powerful telescope you can.

**#31 – Home**

She had placed her bright blonde hair on his shoulder after the grueling episode; Samantha knew her brother would pull through the horrific event.

**#32 – Confusion**

"I can't understand it," she said again as she typed in the information on the computer, while he just squinted his eyes, because if she couldn't figure it out; he sure as hell didn't.

**#33 – Fear**

How could they fear anything now - just when things were getting so chaotic and dangerous?

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

The weather on Mars was so hot, so intense with the dry heat that sometimes, the electrical currents passed through them like lightning; but they could never hear the thunder.

**#35 – Bonds**

Taking his hand in hers, she assured him that he'll survive this and that he'll make things right.

**#36 – Market**

"This stuff could be marketable," he said to her, and she was horrified that he would think that, although he was secretly joking - just to see her expression.

**#37 – Technology**

While the world was dying outside, the use of tools to keep the planet breathing alive was what pushed it to further become the planet that it was, giving time for Samantha and John to realize the horrors of what man can do.

**#38 – Gift**

"And you didn't bring me a gift from earth, John?" She said to him after leaving the UAC (Union Aerospace Corp), and he just looked at her as if she were growing something out of her ass.

**#39 – Smile**

Just the look on her face when he saw her after so many years was enough; especially when she smiled, reminding him of their closeness in their youth.

**#40 - Innocence**

"Innocent people, the good ones, the ones who haven't done many bad things, those are the ones that become superhuman," Dr. Grimm told her brother, and he wasn't convinced as he knew deep in his heart that he had done some very bad things in his life.

**#41 – Completion**

She had to wait until the serum would take effect for her brother to become superhuman and then there was the time for revenge.

**#42 – Clouds**

The two of them stepped outside of the compound just for a minute; because it is dangerous to be without proper gear for so long, but the sight of the Mars landscape could take their breath away - soaking in the cloudless crimson sky.

**#43 – Sky**

Samantha Grimm didn't mind having a very stern looking laboratory, not like the one Dr. Cormack had - with skylights that viewed the outside of Mars; though that was fine with her since her childhood with her brother, she remembered how it was before her parents died.

**#44 – Heaven**

How could they find any piece of paradise on this godforsaken planet?

**#45 – Hell**

Mars wasn't supposed to be a hostile planet, she told her brother; Mars was supposed to be inhabitable, so that more people could live further and further out into the stars.

**#46 – Sun**

The heat of the sun would burn them alive if it weren't for the use of the new equipment they could use to protect them from the harsh elements.

**#47 – Moon**

At night, they could see many moons on mars; it was darker on the edge of the planet, blocking out the some of the moons.

**#48 – Waves**

When John 'Grim' Reaper woke up to find himself 'superhuman,' there was an intense wave of relief that went through his renewed body.

**#49 – Hair**

His hair was dark and his eyes were dark; hers was blonde and light, while she had the bluest eyes, and both were born on the same day.

**#50 – Supernova**

They made it out just in time, before the compound blew up; blowing up like a powerful explosion from the endless night sky.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Small drabble/or fic!flash from my prompt: _26 - forever:_

_"How long does this infection take?" he'd ask his sister while she was examining the blood samples through the dual glass; she told him no, and without negotiation that it won't last long; but the final result is forever for the injured party._

Rating: PG-13

* * *

_**---the war planet---**_

John shivered, leaning back against the counter, his arms out - facing palms to the ceiling. His eyes stared at the way his veins suffused with blood, plumped up and swollen beneath skin. Moments ago, his sister had just injected him, and she gave him that look to be strong. The same look she had given him when he took off for training to a hostile planet. She went another direction: her abilities as a researcher and scientist was needed, and she wanted to save the world her own way. Today was the day that their plan to save one another was not going to fail. She trusted him completely, and knew him better than herself.

"Samantha," he rasped, swallowing the bile that rose to his throat, "I want you to get away as soon as I black out, okay?"

"No. I won't leave you, John." She said this through wet tears, fighting back the urge to cry. As strong as she was, her heart was beating loudly in her chest, adrenaline pumped through her body. In appearance, her face was the perfect demonstration of frigid calmness; but in truth, beneath, she was fighting to survive this.

"I mean it, Sam!" John's teeth gritted down, his chest heaving, "I don't want you anywhere near me! If I start to attack you, I - I don't know what...god!" His voice broke, feeling the visceral response to the drug, making him blink his eyes rapidly.

"Alright..alright," she whispered from her position at the straight back chair and the cold long aluminum table, her hands were steady, pulling out all the glass strips that held blood samples. She hurriedly labeled them, setting them aside so she can safely place them in a square heavy-duty metallic container. Her fingers pushed the numbers on the computer screen on the left to activate the lock, promptly shoving the strips carefully inside the boxed container. The cold blast of air that greeted her gave her satisfaction that the energy fueling through this was produced by an emergency generator.

At last, she could attend to her brother, her laboratory coat stained with streaks of dried blood from Dr. Cormack's body and previous victims. Her heart fell as she saw the severe condition of her twin's manifestation. It would be very soon. It was taking a little faster than she had expected, considering how the other victims had turned into walking zombies, with the power to kill or feel _compassion_.

"You promise?" He asked, once his body was up against the hard surface, tracing a path down to the ground, "promise me, Sam...promise."

He looked at her through the haziness, and through reddened eyes. His blood pressure was climbing, and surprisingly enough, it dropped as soon as it lifted. His body jerked, twitched a little, as if he were in a deep sleep pinched by aching muscles. The beads of perspiration from his forehead ran lines down his temples, and the cold seeped into his veins. John swallowed. He felt like dying, and he trusted his sister that this would be the only course.

"John!" she called out to him, alerted by his condition, and her hand ripped off the white surgical glove on her right. Her blue eyes lined with worry - she believed in this, because this was the only way to have him survive. "John! Hang on. Hang on..." she kept saying, and her voice was fading...

For a brief moment, he could feel the warm touch of her hand on his forehead, the casual tenderness of her other hand on his bare arm.

He could hear her last words, "I promise..."

When he woke, the silence greeted him and there was an unusual heartbeat he thought was not his own. He called out for her, but she wasn't there. Good. John needn't worry too much where she went: she was nothing but extremely wise and intelligent, more so than him, and he smiled. What he first noticed that there wasn't any pain, not in any sense that was accompanied with humans; there was a surging heat flowing through like a insensate emotion, it was almost as if he were drunk on the god of wine and not drunk at all.

John crawled out of his stupor, finding renewed strength, moving into the action organically.

He remembered everything. It was what was significant about his manifestation. He looked down at his hands, his palms, and reached up to touch his face.

Everything was as it should be: he was in his human form, and he hadn't turned out like some of the freaks he had encountered. But his vision was intense: he could see everything, from the way his blood vessels ran a path over his skin, and over the way he could see past the security doors, almost transparent.

John's reaction was between a noise that hovered between surprise and approval. His hearing was intense as well, magnified a hundred times; and although it should have been annoying it wasn't - it kept a balance of keeping what he wanted to hear, and what he did not.

What he did hear was the calling of his name. And the obscenity of the commanding voice belonging to a former comrade. He fisted his hand, the rage inside had not destroyed his ability to think - to rationalize. John walked with long strides towards the direction of his caller.

_It was time to prove his sister's theory._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** thank you to pacificprincess20. I'm in a "Doom" mood this week. This fic is dedicated to you. Sorry it's more John-centric, and action-oriented. More sister/brother installment later.

**_#22 – Jealousy_**

_"These demons, or whatever they are, they were once humans: full of jealousy, hatred, pride, and self loathing," he said to her, but she assured him that whatever happened to him, he would not turn out to be one of them. _

_xx_

_**Click Click Boom!**_

_xx_

* * *

First, he had to find his assault rifle. Spotting it against one of the containment freezers, he strode over and swept it up, finding the v-stock with the telescope intact. A distant repeated banging right outside the double metal doors was heard. John's hearing could pick up various noises: grueling sounds of garbled teeth gnashing and screams, of human and other, still echoing the halls. He looked around, searching for another weapon. Among the overturned metal tables and chairs, half broken glass beakers, and lean monitors face down on the floor, there was the sub-machine gun; this wasn't going to be effective against the Sarge, but the violence outside made the blood thunder against his ear. 

In the semi-darkness, switching between the shots of light pooling the floor, desks, glass covered cabinets, the computer's monitor created glitches of static, he spotted a mirror – cracked, and fallen from the walled in grey-coloured patch above the sink. For a moment, he considered to blur everything out, setting the weapons close by. The muscles in his body tensed, then stretched as if the directive kept the thrill of his renewed blood searing.

Approaching the mirror in the porcelain basin, curiosity and his consciousness teetered on the brink of a blunt sword, testing his resolve. John's fingertips were covered in dried blood and grime, and as his fingers steadied to place the cracked surface before him, he reached with his other hand to touch his face. Between the jagged lines, he could see his appearance, none the worse for wear, taking in the surprised green eyes beneath the lifted dark brows; the smear of blood; dark tousled hair dry in places, and sticky where the rest of someone's or something's blood clung.

He was immediately reverted back to reality with the sound of a gunshot and a scream. _Goddamn_. He had to hurry, kill these fuckers and find Sam. He hoped she was preparing a way for them to get the hell out of here.

Quickly, he placed the mirror back, and shoulder holstered his assault rifle.

By the entrance, John fisted his hand and slammed the blinking panel on the side, opening the double doors; and from this vantage point, beneath the archway, he glanced up: the upper floors with support railings ran a path towards a darkened opening. On the metal floorings, there sliding and clinging to the poles and walls were splatters of blood, dried and black, exposed to the confines of limited oxygen.

Visually, everything seemed to move in a slow motion action, then as the violent noises approached, his training alerted his senses. The first he saw was something that used to be human, with arms up, flailing and howling underneath one of the darkened halls from his left. Reaper had turned, sliding into the action with deadly precision, pounding the unrecognizable creature with ammo. Fluid, sticky and foul spurted out of the holes and left the enemy dead on the floor.

Upon moving to the next hall, darkly lit, with flashing fluorescence lights from above him, a pinkish movement to his right from another dark corner brought his rifle up against another foe – and the round of ammunition brought on a parade of firecracker flashes. The body was shot full of holes, dissolving into smoke and noise, sizzling through the holes between the metal gratings. When he reached the short flight of stairs, his combat boots black with both dirt and darkened blood, made a noisy warning, and he was almost caught unaware as a large looming creature dropped behind him.

John's body was slammed against metal pipes that held the upper floors, and the long thick arms of the offender almost had the upper hand. Reaper brought his boot into the folds of what would be considered a stomach, simultaneously blowing the creature's head away with a shove of his rifle's open end. Bits and pieces of pinkly flesh hit the walls with a sickening thud, and he was left to move on again, his steps quickened.

He stepped away from the hallways and into the opening where the circular flooring greeted him; and there underneath the light from above, haloing and spreading out to shove shadows away from each corner, the middle of the marbled floor, strangely pristine and open - confronted him. In the opposite direction of where he came from, the noises of more screams greeted him. He wondered what had happened to Sarge, and why was his senses telling him that the howl was that of his comrade? It was threatening, demanding a challenge. By the sides of the large room where he was at, the windows on the far end revealed nothing but artificial light. Already with blown off circuits and powered by a generator somewhere. John walked ahead, until his senses heard a gargled noise from behind the tall circular desk.

Reaper's lip curled down into a verdant, slow-motion frown, his body leaned automatically towards the threat. In an effort to contain his surprise, he steeled his mind to focus: what he saw, as his body backed slowly away, was an obese disfigurement, surprisingly agile for its size. The end of its bloating body attached to the metallic wheel and rubber. John grimaced. He moved to the side as the manifestation of what he thought was once someone he knew – moved to where he was at. Like the overfed seals that lazily sat on black-tipped rocks under the sun, the obscene mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth, and biting down to gnash and tear something imaginary inside.

Without hesitating any further, John emptied out more ammo, shooting into the area where the offensive mammal jumped, but had not been able to hit its mark. Agile and strength must have given this former human the ability to have a form of courage. He was knocked back with a blow to the side as the slippery large object slammed him. Losing consciousness, on the brink of madness and sanity, John's eyes flashed back to his sister, and her voice was soothing, reaching.

_John! John, live, you must live! _

"Sam?" He mouthed; his voice seemed foreign in his ears, the noise pounding in his head. The creature had slithered away; perhaps it had thought him dead, perhaps searched only for a living sane human. The lights above him started to blink and sway, sparks of short circuiting threatened to consume the room in the dark.

"Sam!" Calling out again, in hopes that if he heard her voice again he'd find the will to bring his senses back. The pounding in his head persisted, and the sound of the distant threat was coming in close. He knew his weapon, where it now lay, meters away was not going to destroy this thing. He moved slowly, jerking his muscles awake, paying close attention to where the gushes of wet noise steadily stayed. Near crawling, John pulled himself up, his eyes focused, and senses now alert.

By some sheer luck, the light from above started to cave in, as if the complex was falling apart by some invisible tremor, dropping below and crashing. The lengthy rectangular construct which held multi fluorescent bulbs broke in half, popping off shards of plastic and sparks, some broken and shattered corms bounced off the marbled ground. Because of this, he could spot a razor sharp weapon that was hidden underneath one of the dropped chairs. Now it glowed from the residual lights and the noise from the heavy breathing creature still remained where it was. Used to the noise of the falling equipment and debris. Yet, as if it heralded the thunder, the lightning flashes brought a _real_ tremor; it sounded heavy with a shove, moving the structure of the large facility, the ground slid sideways. John steadied himself, his palm flat against the wall and his legs planted firmly in the ground, heaving his body firmly down with concentration until the shoving of the quake slowed.

He gritted his teeth, and flew towards the weapon, his legs taking him there faster than normal.

From this movement, the creature swiftly shifted its body to the mixture of sounds. And opened its large mouth wide to give threat, waddled its jiggled body fast to John.

---


End file.
